Llegar a lo más alto desde el fondo
by Lazy Cat Nana
Summary: Adam ha estado metido en un club secreto desde que su tío le corto la garganta con 10 años, ahora tiene 17 y su hermano de 14 únicamente quiere formar parte de algo que no entiende. Por otro lado el viejo está a punto de morir, ¿quién será su sucesor?


**N / A:** Esta historia no se va a publicar completa aquí, aunque las escenas más sensibles se van a cortar, atención a las tw.

**Prólogo**

**¿Una invitación?**

La carta llegó por la madrugada, Iván debería estar durmiendo, aún así Adam prefirió salir de la casa para recibir el mensaje. Se lamentó de no haber abrigado antes, su cuarto siempre estaba caliente así que dormía sin camisa. No es que le molestas el frío en exceso, después de todo en sus viajes había pasado días a la intemperie, a veces por voluntad propia.

Sin embargo, la lluvia y la idea de que Iván se despertará con todo el drama infantil que solo él podría generar no era algo de su devoción. Soltó un bostezo mientras abría la puerta y ponía todos sus esfuerzos en parecer despierto. Antes de llegar a completar su tarea sus ojos se fijaron en el espejo de la cómoda donde guardaban sus llaves.

Le devolvió la mirada un chico alto de ojos azules y cansados, de pelo negro largo desordenado y con buena musculatura a pesar de parecer joven, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado un punto de cometer un vergonzoso error y soltó la mano del pomo para vestirse rápidamente con uno de los abrigos de su padre, de los que tapaban su cuello.

La figura que le esperaba estaba bien abrigada, lo que hacía más difícil distinguir sus aspectos, aún así Adam pudo distinguir una barba,cuyas raíces empezaban a blanquearse. Eso le dejo relajar su postura, no era exactamente miedo, pero algunas personas dentro de la Orden le incomodaban.

El hombre más mayor, aunque no por eso más alto le dio la correspondencia que esperaba y además un paquete. Eso fue algo que Adam no tenía previsto, era una caja pero su contenido era por el momento indescifrable. Ya con ambas manos ocupadas, el barbudo se fue por donde había venido. Adam experimentó un cierto alivio a pesar de todo lo que no le pidiera pasar la noche en su casa, con excepción de la pelirroja, no le gustaba la idea de tener un fisgones por ahí calculando cuánto se podrían sacar de ellos en base a sus pertenencias. Era otra de las razones por la que su casa era más bien diáfana, conteniendo los muebles indispensables sin decoración de ningún tipo.

Adam espero que la figura se desvaneciese antes de entrar, ya sabía que sabían donde vivían, pero aún así eso le reconfortaba.

Finalmente dentro de la casa no le sorprendió escuchar el llanto de Iván, él tenía un sexto sentido para saber cuando Adam abandonaba la casa, aunque fuera por un momento. Claro que normalmente cuando eso pasaba significaba estar varios meses fuera, lo que tenía la ventaja importante de no escuchar sus paletas que parecían combinar a todos los críos más insoportables en un crío de trece años. Aún así, prefirió ignorarlo, ya lo hablarían a una hora decente, además el paquete seguía llamando a su atención.

Encendió las luces de la cocina para ver mejor el contenido. Se sentó en una de las sillas y dejo la carta en la mesa. Abrió el paquete usando sus llaves como cúter improvisado. En el había dos cuadernos, uno con portada blanca y letras negras y otro de un tono sepia. Decidió abrir el último, era un diario sin empezar, incluso las casillas de contacto estaban vacías. Iba a coger el segundo cuaderno cuando una de las páginas escritas su atención. "Iván" era el único que estaba escrito, la fecha era el cumpleaños de su hermano, curioso por el descubrimiento fue a mirar su propia fecha de cumpleaños pero se lo encontró vacío.

Era un mensaje que no le gustaba.

Leyó entonces el cuaderno blanco y eso hizo que ell enfado y la furia que estaba empezando un germinar cortase de raíz para dar paso a una sonrisa gatuna.

Una vez visto los dos cuadernos se hizo una idea clara de lo que contenía la carta, pero la abrió de todos los modos.

_"Querido, Alexander. _

_Tu hermano está a punto de cumplir catorce años y por tanto ser apto para ser un miembro de la Orden. Tu padre está en contra, pero es lo que tu madre hubiera querido. Sin embargo, Iván aún no está listo físicamente y emocionalmente para enfrentar la Prueba, no debería hacer esto, pero me veo en la obligación de ayudarte. En el paquete encontrarás dos cuadernos, estoy seguro de que ya has fisgoneado, aún así deja que te explique su uso. En el blanco hay escritos una serie de ejercicios ordenados de menor a mayor intensidad, además de varios consejos sobre la alimentación y hábitos que debe seguir Iván, el diario es para que apuntes sus progresos, lo revisaré la próxima vez que te visite así que no dejes de escribir con el mayor detalle posible. Con los años te ha vuelto un buen mentiroso, ya lo sé, pero te recomiendo que por la seguridad de tu hermano sigas las instrucciones dispuestas ..._

_Un abrazo, tu tío Wim ". _

Como ya era costumbre al terminar de leer la carta Adam encendió la lumbre y la quemó junto a los restos del paquete. Los dos cuadernos los guardo en el cajón oculto de su escritorio. En ese rato, Iván se hubo calmado un poco, aunque debido a lo fino de las paredes seguía oyendo su hipo. Era lo suficientemente molesto para no dejarle dormir, así que fue contactar a la pelirroja seguro de que su insomnio crónico la haría venir sin importar la hora.

Era algo común en su relación después de todo, si alguno de los dos hacía algo que molestaba al otro entonces el segundo tenía derecho molestar el doble.


End file.
